Phantom Rebirth
by Guardian Boreal
Summary: Guess who's back? Join James and crew as they square of in the final battle between them the Observants. Will James' future be destroyed or will he conquer it with his friends? DannyXEmber.
1. Rebirth

I failed them. I always do…by dying during a battle. I tried my best and now I'm getting a second chance by Clockwork. He pities me every time I fail and gives me a second chance…but this time he has an idea. Well, I never know until I try now do I?

Danny was not having a good day. He learned his girlfriend of 3 months had been cheating on him with Tucker. Ghosts have been coming out of the portal almost like on a schedule. And people were looking for a missing student known as James Steele who went to his school.

Danny knew James and knew about his past. James lived alone and was a constant target for bullies at school.

He, in a sense, was like Danny without the ghost powers. He always showed up to class beaten and bruised like Danny but the teachers refused to believe him about the bullies the A listers were. But something was up with one of the A listers as well. Star, Paulina's satellite, had joined the search in an attempt to find the missing boy. It was as if she was guilty about not stopping the A listers.

She came to class late always tired, and wearing sweats, as if she had spent all night trying to search for the missing boy.

Danny decided to ask Clockwork, he might know where James was.

"Master?" the teenage halfa called into his Master's tower. "Daniel. Please, come in. I have something to tell you."

Danny walked in and gasped, there lay James in a bubble of ghost energy seemingly unconscious. "James…" "This boy, his many possible timelines are being destroyed one by one and the James from each of those timelines are fusing back into James to make him complete. He doesn't have the memories of those timelines but their powers are slowly making him complete." "What do you mean?" "Time moves in all directions and all possibilities are possible but not in the same timeline. Where one turns left, another turns right and another turns back. This boy can do many things, heck, even somethings I can't predict. This James is almost whole again. He's almost done but…" that was when two Observers came in, "Clockwork. You know both Phantom and Steele are not to be in this timeline." Clockwork smirked and looked at James, "Young James, can you understand me?" the unconscious boy nodded and started to rotate in his bubble vertically. And his hazel eyes opened.

He growled at the Observers and said, "You think I wouldn't have caught on to your little scheme? Getting rid of me destroys timelines altogether! I don't want this to continue, so if I have to fight for my future…then fight I shall." He raised his hand and summoned a sword with a red handle which encased a clear diamond like jewel. Danny was surprised but decided to help the boy, "James, I'll help you. They said we need to die? Hah! Who gave them rule over us?"

James smirked at Danny and yelled, "Rune Enhance!" and the jewel in James's blade shined a brilliant purple and Danny could feel his energy being boosted as could James.

Danny and James soon emitted a purple aura and both rushed for the Observers. James got behind one of them and slashed with all his might but slashed into nothing. 'Shit. Using time as a tactic. This will be interesting…Not!' His eyes flashed blue as he saw Danny being zapped by both Observers. The vision cut out and James yelled, "Rune Blade, Shield my friend from harm!" the blade shined a brilliant yellow and Danny was soon engulfed in a yellow shield.

Before Danny could ask the shield blocked the oncoming attacks by the Observers. James smirked as they were caught off by as he yelled, "Rune Purge!" The blade soon a brilliant green and engulfed the Observers clouding their view of time.

James smirked and he felt the blade shine a brilliant white as did he.

"RUNE WAVE!" The boy yelled as he slashed horizontally sending a massive wave of energy into the enemies bodies. They soon teleported out and gave a dire warning, "You will soon see the error of your ways, Rune Blade Wielder. Make our words…you will not emerge alive. Just like our last string of successes: you will die!"

James rolled his eyes and walked over to Clockwork while sheathing his sword, "Clockwork, I need to get back to Amity Park." The Time Master nodded and along with Danny, James was warped to an alleyway near Casper High. Danny, still in ghost form, asked James, "You know who I truly am?" The boy nodded and smirked, "Now that I have some memories…yes, Danny Fenton…I know your identity." Danny sighed and changed back to human form.

"We should get to school. Everyone is going to be surprised to see you…you were missing for 10 days." Danny said as he checked his phone.

James nodded and both the town hero and his new friend walked off to school. Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched from a rooftop, "Daniel made a new friend. Very interesting."

The figure vanished into thin air after that statement.

 **Short chapter I know. But bear with me I'm getting back into his after that long ass hiatus.**

 **Anyway, be sure to Follow the story if you want more and why not follow me for any other things I do in the future.**

 **Until then, peace out.**

 **~Psyche Hybrid ZenMan**


	2. ZenMan Returns

Once Danny and James walked into first period there were a chorus of gasps. Also a murmur of whispers saying, 'isn't that James?' 'James? That wimp who went missing?' James caught that and glared hard at the commenter. Dash looked at him and his blood ran cold. Dash wondered what happened to his new punching bag. It was as if he now had a purpose which, to Dash, he shouldn't have.

They all noticed his sword and his demeanor and silence ran through the room. James smirked and rolled his eyes. Danny snickered a little bit and James elbowed him while giving a goofy grin. Both teens laughed and went to their seats. The A listers, minus Star, looked at the lone boy and Danny Fenton/Phantom.

James soon noticed the blonde A Lister was not in class and wondered why she was late. He nudged Danny, "Where's Star?" Danny explained, "She usually comes in late since you went missing."

James sighed and soon noticed the blonde A Lister enter the classroom and by the looks of it she was now elated and surprised.

James stood up and said, "Didn't know you still cared, Star." Star immediately dashed through the chairs and stopped short to slap him and scream, "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she then hugged him tightly while murmuring loud enough for James to hear, "I love you. I'm sorry." This stunned the boy as he didn't know Star loved him. Before Star joined the A Listers she and James were the best of friends and were inseparable.

Star soon joined the A Listers and became mean to James breaking the boy's heart. But Star was forced to join because of Paulina being a bitch.

James didn't know that however and became perpetually depressed. James soon hugged the girl back, glad to have his friend back.

The teacher soon came in and saw the scene. He said, "Mr. Nitro, you have some assignments you need to make up. Good to have you back as well."

James chuckled and soon got his assignments and worked on them fairly quick.

Star just sat next to the boy just leaning onto him, content.

Danny soon saw the looks of the A Listers and sweatdropped, James was apparently in trouble with them from the whispering he overheard as was Star. Danny smirked at James and remembered Star and James were best friends until High School.

Star must have been guilty from all the things she said. James, however, didn't want her to feel that way and had forgiven her at the moment he heard about her attempt at searching.

When school got done, James, Danny and Star were walking home when the football team suddenly surrounded them.

James noticed they had an intent to injure and drew his sword while telling Danny "Danny, get Star outta here. They're after me." Danny nodded and changed into Phantom while grabbing Star and floated with her in his arms but was shot down by Paulina who had an Ecto Pistol in her hands. James growled and his hazel eyes suddenly went green stunning everybody.

The blade also started to glow ecto green and he yelled in an echo-y voice, "Phantom On!" Around him formed the same rings that changed Fenton into Phantom. They split apart and he gained dark ecto green armor on his torso, shoulders, hands, and feet and the rest of his body, save for his face, was now in a black jumpsuit and wore a green helmet that covered his eyes, ears and now sterling silver hair. The blade itself had changed as it now had a pure laser blade and the core of the hilt was glowing an eerie green. The now changed James smirked and motioned for the jocks to bring it on.

He yelled, "Rune Burn!" and the blade changed to a blood red as James cut down the jocks in front but didn't kill them.

The other jocks ran off leaving Paulina, Kwan and Dash. James changed back and sighed but then checked on Danny and Star, he noticed Danny wasn't injured but he was out cold from the impact and Star had a broken arm from being shot down onto the ground. James growled silently and held the crying Star trying to calm her. He soon had a ecto pistol pointed at the back of his head. He whispered to Star, "Hold on tight." She nodded and gripped onto James. The boy heard the trigger pull and he was nowhere in sight until Paulina looked up and James slammed his elbow into the Latina, sending her onto her ass. Dash growled and charged the boy but James had vanished before the hit landed and appeared behind the jock and spin kicked him next to Paulina. Kwan somehow knew better and said, "I knew this was a bad idea. James, I'm really sorry for what I did alongside Dash…I really am. Star and I were your best friends in kindergarden…I want that back."

James smiled and nodded to his old friend along with Star who was glad the crew was back together along with Danny.

James looked at the remaining A Listers and shook his head, "I finally have my friends back…I feel so happy. You A-Listers better know whose more powerful…"

"Kwan, grab Danny. We're bailing." Kwan nodded and grabbed the unconscious Phantom while James focused his energy into Star's broken arm. She sighed in relief as the pain faded away and James put her down. Kwan walked up and James sighed, "Alright. Let's go."

Meanwhile, the figure looked from atop the school and sighed, "So…ZenMan is back. This boy must be careful of the powers he wields…he must control it before it goes and makes him berserk. He has to be able to beat the Observers this time…He…no, we cannot fail again." He removed his hood and an his hazel eyes winced at the light. His brown hair went down to his neck. He shook his head and sighed, "I have to teach him. It is the only way."

The elder James soon heard his phone ring, "Hello?" he asked nervously as he picked up, "Yeah, this is Zemjas." "Yeah, I'm not James anymore due to an odd Paradox…" Zemjas sighed, "What do you want then, Clockwork? I have to teach my counterpart how to control his powers in order to get him ready and so he doesn't go berserk like you've seen."

"It won't cause a rip if I do that?" Zemjas asked incredulously. "Wow. It'll be faster if you do that…sure, it sounds good. Alright, call my counterpart up in two days then I'll have time to prepare at your realm if you don't mind." Zemjas smirked for the first time since his accident, "Sweet. Ill be there. Peace out, Master."

He hung up and looked at a photo of him and his old friends before the accident, "Heh, guys…time will be fixed and justice will be served…enough for all the timelines!"


	3. The Halfa Trio

Danny awoke later that night to someone he wouldn't have thought: Ember McLain and James talking about something.

Danny gripped his head, "Ugh, what hit me?" "An ecto pistol blast from Paulina. You okay, Danny?" James asked his halfa friend. Danny nodded and asked Ember, "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, Ember. But what are you doing here?" Ember smirked and said, "I have a message from Clockwork. He needs Me, You and James over at his tower within two days. Why he needs me and James there I have no idea."

James filled her in about the Observers becoming rogue. Ember exclaimed shocked, "They need you and babypop dead?!" James nodded sadly and Ember thought, 'I don't want this kid and babypop to die…James is really nice and I love Danny…'

Two days later…

James, Ember and Danny soon entered Clockworks Tower. They saw Clockwork talking to a cloaked figure. Danny was the first to speak up, "Master…who is he?" the figure turned around and spoke in a familiar voice, "You should know my voice, Danny." All three widen their eyes as Zemjas removed his hood revealing his face. James gasped, "You're…me."

Zemjas frowned and spoke, "Not anymore…I was you but I failed and didn't feel the need to be me anymore…I don't want that to happen to you though."

"What do you call yourself then?" Danny asked. "Zemjas is what you may call me. As for why Ember is needed here…"

"That's what I wondered myself. If Danny and I are the targets wouldn't it be better if she stayed out of it and not get hurt?" James pondered until he thought about what he said, "Oho, brilliant."

Zemjas smirked and said, "There is an old legend that the Observers don't know about fully. Three heroes are needed to fulfill this legend and when they saw the beginning of this legend they only saw destruction and the ruin of two worlds…but they didn't see the rest: but I'll explain the whole thing:"

 _When the darkness engulfs those who are destined to be a hero, the timeline is destined for destruction. But there must be a balance between light and darkness. The hero must seek out his true companions, ones he can trust with everything. These three heroes must conquer the darkness and rule over light._

"You're saying…" Zemjas nodded sadly, "James Steele. You are the first hero of this trio. Clockwork once thought it was Danny, Sam, and Tucker until he thought of something." Clockwork spoke up, "Betrayal brings out the best and friendship can be forged from the worst possible bonds. Danny, you are the second hero and Ember is the third. You three seem to bring the most out of each other when things go either wrong or right. As I have seen while Tucker and Samantha brought out the best in Danny, James and Ember seem to bring out more than both of them combined. Estelle and Kwan brought James back from depression with Danny's help. Ember, with Danny and James, was brought out of a dangerous relationship not only a day ago. You three are the best of friends even after a short amount of time together." After the three got out of their shock they looked at each other and nodded with a smile and a determined look, they were with people they could trust and they had a powerful bond already.

James looked at his counterpart and Clockwork, "I assume you are going to train all three of us?" "Not just us…Ember's teacher should be here…now." In a burst of flame next to Zemjas came a woman with silver hair with pink highlights. She wore a cloak like Zemjas but her eyes were red like a demons. She looked about 22. She turned her head frantically and saw Zemjas, her eyes widened and she drew a sword.

"You! What am I doing out of Hell?" She growled.

"Easy, Lare." Zemjas said, "You're among friends here. And me."

Lare looked around and noticed James and gasped, "but…how is this possible?" she turned to Zemjas, "James…what is happening?" "I go by Zemjas now…I…don't deserve to be called by my old name."

Lare's eyes softened and said, "The years must have been hard on you." Zemjas turned around to face the wall and chuckled, "Unbearable, in fact. Ever since you and everyone else died…I couldn't handle the guilt until I came up with a plan: To prevent this version of me from going through what I did…I would pre-train him to control his growing power."

"How about having him and his friends take that trial. See if they can get into a rhythm." Lare suggested. Zemjas nodded and walked over to a door in the room and unlocked it, "This door leads to a world of fragmented worlds that have been bound together by the Ancients in an attempt to save those timelines. They all have one thing in common though," James pieced it together, "They include or use to include a version of me." Zemjas nodded and sighed, "Correct. Not all of our counterparts were erased…they can be brought back to be honest. But it's only after the Observers are defeated that we can do such revivals. I call this world of worlds Ignita-Limbo."

Zemjas tried pushing the door open but to no avail. "Odd."

"Maybe James has to open it. You may be able to undo the lock but he may be able to open it fully. Steele, give it a try." James nodded and walked up to the door with Danny and Ember in tow.

"Oh! Time moves differently than in this world and Earth. Clockwork used his time powers on this world to make it only if you were to spend three years in Ignita-Limbo…it would be only 10 days in the Ghost Zone and on Earth." Zemjas explained. James nodded and touched the door before pushing it open then everyone filed into the door slamming it shut and locking it.

 **Alright, it's probably getting confusing but ill make sure to make it more clear but for now a time skip is in order.**


	4. Resolution

20 days later in Clockwork's realm the door kept locked finally opened and a man with brown hair with silver highlights with silver eyes wearing a red jacket over a black shirt and wearing blue jeans that were ripped in a few places. On his right cheek was an X shaped scar. Next out of the door was a woman with red hair with blue streaks wearing her original rocker gear when she went in but her complexion was that of a human with a minor tan. Her eyes were also a deep emerald. The third person out of the door was a man with salt and pepper hair wearing a black jacket with his logo on the back and black jeans with white boots while also wearing white fingerless gloves.

The first male groaned as he stretched, "Finally back in the Zone. That was a long six years…but I guess only 20 days have passed here as Master explained. I wish he were here." The woman put her hand on her friends shoulder and said, "James…Master Zemjas did everything he could to save us along with Mistress Lare and Master Clockwork."

"Sad Mistress Lare couldn't come with us…" the second male sighed but James shrugged, "Her choice. It is sad but we respected her decision."

"Master said he would come back later once he finished with something." The second male added.

"we should probably check on Amity while Amber checks the Zone." James suggested but Amber shook her head, "I wanna go with you guys! Please?" she gave the second male puppy dog eyes which he couldn't resist. He sighed and nodded to her which James sighed, defeated.

Meanwhile in Amity Park, Skulker was tearing up the place and was about to finish off a familiar blond when he heard a male voice yell, "Hey Metal Head! Pick on someone your own species!" He smirked and turned around to see something shocking, "Whelp? Is that you?"

Danny stood there and his eyes narrowed at Skulker's former victim. James landed next to him and handed Danny five bucks, "Damn, when did you get faster than me? I swear I won that last race." Amber landed behind James and handed Danny five bucks also, "I thought my ex would be such a loser to be destroying a town."

"Who are you two?" James smirked and said, "The name is Steele and I don't like it when people terrorize our town." Amber called her Guitar and laughed, "Got that right. I can't believe you would such a loser…but I guess that's to be expected of you Skulker." "Shut your mouth woman!" "Hey leave my girlfriend alone, Metal Head! This might hurt a lot."

Danny pulled out a deck of cards and drew a red colored card and then crushed it into oblivion sending energy into his body as he yelled, "Hell Flame II."

Soon a pillar of flame formed form under Skulker, melting his suit and burning Skulker.

"Gotta admit, that always comes in handy. Using the Taurus Deck?" Danny nodded and walked over to the burned up Skulker and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

James smirked and helped the blonde up while saying, "Sorry, I had some training to do for the past 3 weeks. Hope you can forgive me, Star." Star slapped James and then kissed him earning a look of surprise from the boy.

James kissed back and after two minutes they parted. James smirked and said, "Whoa."

Star nodded and backed away from the hero. Star started to glow and fade away saying, "I'm sorry…Kwan faded before you came. We died 2 days ago. I know it's not your fault…Clockwork explained it all to me and Kwan. I'm sorry you had to see this…you'll always be my best friend…good bye, James Steele." James looked down silently and held back the tears he had built up. Once Star vanished completely James hit his knees and yelled at the top of his lungs consequently letting out a Ghostly Wail. After his rage subsided Danny put a hand on his shoulder as did Amber who gave him a sympathetic look.

James sighed and knew he couldn't change this piece of the future and some sacrifices had to be made…but why them?

He sighed again and stood up, Then looked to the sky.

"Let's go guys. We have to check on the rest of the town." Amber asked first, "You okay, Bro?" James shook his head and said, "If I said yes I'd be lying." Amber nodded and Danny then spoke up, "He's gonna be fine. Let's just help anyone else in need."

"I don't think you'll be doing so, boy." The three turned around to see Vlad Plasmius smirking. Danny growled, "Fruitloop?! Aren't you supposed to be in space and or dead?" Vlad laughed, "Let's just say those Observers know who is really important in this war." Amber grabbed her guitar and James grabbed his sword while Danny called up a black and white spear.

Vlad descended to the ground and conjured up his full power which compared to the three of our heroes individually was not that much.

"Vlad!" Danny pulled off a quick jump stab and impaled Vlad in his right arm. Vlad yelled out in pain and held his arm where Danny stabbed.

"impossible, how can you have more speed than I…who are you anyhow?" Danny raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't recognize a Hero of Earth when you see one, Fruitloop?"

"Daniel? I thought…you had a ghost form."

Danny laughed as did his friends, "All three of us are full blooded Halfas. Meaning we are a new race since our human and ghost forms have fully combined so they cannot be separated anymore. Also, our original forms have merged to what you see before you."

Vlad grunted and said, "I see. You really are a nuisance."

Vlad soon had darkness cover his body as his power level rose considerably. James sighed and called on his swords power. It started to glow violet and he yelled, "Rune Enhance!" Danny and Amber started to glow a violet aura as did James and the fight actually began.

Danny and Amber rushed in as Amber launched multiple musical fists at Vlad, knocking him backwards. Danny charged some energy and then jumped high then after two seconds slammed his spear into Vlad's chest and withdrew it quickly.

Vlad cried out in pain and James' sword glowed a red aura, "Rune Flame!"

He stabbed his sword into the ground and from under Vlad came a pillar of flame burning Vlad badly.

"Stance Switch!" Danny yelled and his spear changed into a black and white broadsword. "Rune Stance Switch!" James yelled and his sword split into two smaller one edged swords in which he wielded backwards.

The two swords switched on and emitted a laser blade each: the original blade went to his elbow and the laser extended it to his shoulder.

Vlad couldn't believe how strong Daniel had gotten in such a short amount of time. Even his two friends who he just met but the woman did seem familiar…wait, that Guitar!

He dashed for Amber but was intercepted by James and was kicked backwards into a nearby wall.

Vlad hit the wall and made a nice indent and forced him back into human form. James growled at Vlad, "Don't mess with my sister!" This confused Vlad before he passed out. Was that woman Ember or some random woman Daniel allied with?

James rolled his eyes and regrouped while sheathing his swords on his side sheaths. Danny shook his head, "Geez, the Observers are really getting desperate…they must be in rush to kill us eh, James?" Amber shrugged and put in, "Maybe their planning something big?" "Nah, they're too rash to come up with something that complicated."

James however was in thought, 'why would they bring Vlad into this? Are they trying to wear us down? Maybe their vision of the future is skewed…. I can see it in fragments but they're clear as day…maybe someone is playing us all! We have to find the puppeteer.' Amber noticed James was in thought, "What's up, little bro? You okay?"

James nodded and said, "Someone is playing us. I know it's not Master Clockwork…but he might know something and cannot tell us due to some timeline rule. We just have to find the puppeteer ourselves." Danny nodded and Amber smiled while James smirked, "Alright, let's keep up patrol. We should help anybody else in trouble."

The three heroes nodded and flew off together.

Meanwhile a mysterious figure was floating far from them as to not be seen. It had a red cloak and hood. From under the cloak that seemed to phase through were angel wings. It growled and warped away without saying anything.

 **Kind of foreboding eh?**


	5. Confrontation

We see our heroes flying over the town that lay in ruin. Danny, on one hand, felt guilty but on the other, knew he had no control over this. James suddenly paused mid-flight and had a far off look on his face. Danny and Amber stopped a short distance from him, "James?"

James' eyes flashed blue _and he saw Danny and Amber getting shot down by the Red Huntress._

He soon drew his swords and they flashed yellow as he yelled, "Rune Blade Shield us!" Soon three yellow transparent orbs formed around our heroes and the incoming rockets from below them hit the shield and our heroes only took a small hit each. They looked down and saw the Red Huntress 2.0 and she looked pissed.

Behind her were Sam and Tucker and they were holding Fenton Bazookas and they were aiming at James. The three descended down to their level and noticed they were all about shoot first ask later. James drew his swords and braced for a fight. Danny didn't want to fight but drew his sword anyway. Amber primed her Guitar and quick tuned.

"So, the 'hero of Amity' returns! Why did you leave us so suddenly?!" Valerie growled. Danny winced and countered, "If I had time to warn you about my departure I would but it probably wouldn't have made a difference." Sam growled, "That's a load of bull, Danny Fenton!"

James sighed and said, "Guys, they're not going to listen to reason. Let's just knock 'em out! Don't Kill."

Sam and Tucker soon called up Fenton Battle Armor and Valerie growled, "Kill them before they get a chance to knock you out!" "Rune Stance Change!" They noticed James now held a red rifle and was shaking his head, "I'll stun them, and you guys cover me while I charge up!" "You got it!" Danny readied himself as did Amber and the fight began.

Sam and Tucker both charged at Danny and started firing heavily at him which to their surprise, he dodged fairly quickly and countered with a few jump slashes. They soon heard, "Ready!" Danny jumped out of the way, and James aimed at Sam and Tucker, "Stun Burst!" The rifle's energy turned yellow and unleashed many beams of yellow energy. Sam and Tucker tried to dodge but the lights seemed to home in on them and once they connected their suits malfunctioned and electrocuted them to the point of black out.

James nodded and said as he looked behind him, "You see. We don't want to kill you three." Valerie looked at the man and wondered aloud, "Maybe that angel was wrong?" "Angel?"

Valerie nodded and explained, "An angel in a red cloak came to us and told us you three were evil ghosts and showed us a vision of you killing us." "Never truly believe what you see when it comes to visions. Just before you tried to shoot us down I had a vision of Danny and Amber getting knocked down by your missiles. I used the Rune Blade's powers in order to protect us. Hang ten…" he held up the rifle and yelled, "Rune Stance Change!" The rifle change into a double edged broadsword and he sheathed it. Valerie wondered how he got that blade and remembered he had it the day he returned to Casper High but it was shorter than it is now.

"I occasionally have visions of the near future and the Rune Blade is my key to change the future. What the angel showed you is what would have happened if I didn't change the future." Valerie nodded and said, "Thanks for changing the future then. We probably wouldn't have been alive if you didn't." James smiled and once Sam and Tucker were awake and mentally stable James explained while Tucker understood, Sam was wary but seemed to understand, Valerie and James shook hands and both teams merged.

The angel, now without his hood, growled as he saw the sight of both teams joining forces. His hair was blonde but he had red demon eyes and fangs. He shook his head and warped away.

Meanwhile Clockwork was back in his tower looking proudly at James and his friends via his viewing glass, "Everything is as it should be…" he turned around and sighed at the destroyed Fenton Thermos, "No matter how much we wish it otherwise…." ( **Shout out to CA15!** )

James and crew now were patrolling in order to see what else was left in the town. They came up to the school and Valerie asked, "Did you ever find Star or Kwan?" James looked down and explained what happened, Valerie sighed and looked away, "Did she go peacefully?" "After she vanished, yes. I'll miss her." James soon was hugged by Valerie who now cried her eyes out. James hugged her back. Danny and Amber smiled at the scene. Tucker and Sam snickered quietly. Once Valerie calmed down she let go of James and apologized, "S-Sorry, I needed to let that out."

James nodded and said, "its okay. I'm still getting over it too." They walked up to the doors and James stopped short, _and saw the doors burst open and Maddie and Jack shooting wildly and all of the team save for him getting shot down and injured._ He also _saw himself unleashing a Ghostly Wail to destroy Danny's parents._

'I can't let any of that happen!' He saw the doors about to burst open and warned everyone, "Guys take cover! I'll hold it back." Everyone jumped out of the way and James yelled, "Rune Blade Shield me!" The doors burst open and Maddie and Jack shot wildly and James used his ecto-kenisis to focus all the blasts onto him. The shield broke and James was blasted full force with all the attacks. James staggered as he struggled to stay up. His breathing was heavy and his silver eyes were switching between silver and red. He was fighting against his own rage to keep control.

"James!" Amber rushed over and caught him before he fully fell over, "Thanks, sis…" "You didn't have to do that. You could have just used Rune Shield on all of us and not concentrated the blast onto you." "Fast….thinking sucks." Amber chuckled and helped him stay standing while Danny stopped his parents with the others help.

Once Maddie and Jack calmed down and Danny explained, they ushered the group inside and apologized the James, who accepted the apology and promptly passed out. They placed James in the nurses office and Amber stayed by his side. Danny had to explain to everyone and get/give information.

Sam was walking with Tucker down to the nurse's office after hearing Danny's part of the story. They opened the door to see James till out cold and Amber checking his vitals every once and a while, she took notice of Sam and Tucker, "Oh. It's you two." Her tone was emotionless.

"Yes, it's us…how are you related to James anyhow? I've been wondering that." Sam asked Amber. Amber looked down and said, "I'm not originally related to my brother...you know James has no parents, right?" They nodded, "I'm originally Ember McLain. It's a long story."

Sam's eyes widened and pulled out her ecto-pistol but Tucker stopped her and asked Amber, "How? You look human." "I'm a halfa like James and Danny. But not a halfa in the sense like I can switch between the two. I'm only half-ghost and half-human. Both ghost and human have fully merged." It took a minute to fully sink in. They heard James speak up, "But I think your still wondering how we are brother and sister." They all faced their leader and he had a stern look on his face, "When we became halfas, a piece of my human and ghost forms seem to have merged into Ember making her my sister…we still have the age difference as in she is 27 and I am 23 and Danny is 24, if I'm right?" Amber nodded, "Impressive memory on your part, little bro." "Wait, how are you six years older than us?" "We were training in another dimension made up of other timelines that had me or a version of me. 10 days here equals 3 years in that world. So, we are six years older than we were."

"We became halfas about 10 days into our training but aged slower than normal humans." Danny chimed in and walked over to Amber and James. Sam noticed the bond they had was stronger than what she, Tucker and him had and for that fact she was jealous. Tucker was guilty that he had betrayed Danny.

Danny turned to Tucker and Sam with an annoyed expression. Sam paled and knew Danny was still upset with her and Tucker. Danny shook his head, "While I'm still pissed at you two…I'll work with you two as long as you don't do anything stupid. But you'll have to follow James' commands as you would with Valerie's." They nodded sadly and Danny asked James, "Alright, Leader, where to next after we get everything situated?" James nodded and said, "I got a message from Clockwork while I was knocked out: He told me we have to go to D.C. in order to meet up with the President and take care of some negotiation with the GIW." "Alright, seems we have a long trip ahead of us." They heard Valerie tell them. James got off the bed and said, "Are you sure you wanna come with us? I don't want you getting hurt." Valerie looked offended, "Please, James. We both know I'm tougher than I look. And besides when we joined forces we should said we would fight together."

James nodded and said, "Alright, now we just have to get everything situated."


	6. Off to a New Adventure!

James stood on the top of the school and looked out at the town he once called home.

Chaos is what could be said about Amity Park's current state. The entire town was in ruin and everyone was displaced from their homes. "Indeed, my apprentice. This I had seen coming but I had to train you three. I'm sorry about your friends but it was unavoidable." James smiled and said to Clockwork while not looking him, "I know Master. Thank you."

Clockwork smiled and said, "I have another technique for you. It is time to teach you – Speed Break and Time Break."

James turned around saying, "I'm ready."

Clockwork nodded, "Let us begin!"

"Are you sure you have to leave? You just got home." Maddie asked her son as he checked the supplies on the Spectre Speeder. Danny nodded and said, "I trust Master Clockwork. He is usually never wrong." Maddie had to ask, "Who is Clockwork?"

"Mine, Amber and James' Master. He made us who we are today and trained us for six years. He is the Master of Time."

Maddie was surprised Danny knew someone that powerful. What she didn't know is Danny looked to Clockwork as a father figure as opposed to Jack or Vlad. He didn't want to tell her due to her being his mother.

Danny was finished after a few minutes and faced his mother who looked at him proudly, "I'm really proud about what has happened over the past year…you've grown so much." "Not just me Mom. Amber and James grew alongside me."

"They look really strong…but I thought Sam and Tucker were your best friends? And Sam was your girlfriend." The air changed temperature as Danny had gotten annoyed, "They may be my comrades but they aren't my friends anymore…." Maddie shivered as she didn't know about Danny's Ice Core, "What happened? Why are you so mad at them? And why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" "Sam and Tucker were dating behind my back…it made me mad and it still does. But I have Amber now and James as well…speaking of which where did our leader go?" Maddie was confused now, "I thought you were the leader." Danny shook his head, "If you paid attention you would know James calls most of the shots and Valerie is second in command and I am third."

"Danny!" they both heard a familiar voice and it made Danny smile when he saw Jazz gliding on an Airboard wearing a green jumpsuit and green tinted goggles. She stopped about 30 yards away and hopped off the Airboard. "Jazz. Good to see you!" Danny went over and hugged his sister. Jazz noticed Danny was taller than her, "How are you taller than me?"

Danny filled her in fully about his adventures with James and Amber. Jazz let that sink in and asked, "Can I come with you? I wanna help you. I can provide support via my Airboard." Danny didn't wanna have his now little sister be in danger but relented and asked, "Fine but how can you provide support and what kind?" "Combat…watch this."

She hopped on her Airboard and smirked, "Extreme Gear: Gear Blade – Combat mode, activate!" Jazz's board shined a bright light and changed into a motorcycle with four disks hovering around it and also on the side of the rings were Ecto guns primed with high density shots. Jazz smirked and said, "how about this: Gear Change!"

The Cycle changed once more and now Jazz wore a powerful dark green Mech Suit. Danny applauded and Jazz Changed back. They soon saw James being flung towards them by Vlad who had recovered pretty quickly.

James got up and growled, "God Dammit Vlad, don't you ever learn?" He drew the Rune Blade in Broadsword mode and shined while saying, "Time Break!" Time turned to pudding for James and he got multiple hits on Vlad before getting blasted by the Elder Halfa. James smirked after getting hit, "Speed Break!" James became a red blur and slashed very fast at Vlad dealing massive amounts of damage on Vlad. Vlad groaned and changed back to human while James swung his sword in the air and sheathed it.

"Impossible….how could such a young man have such strength to beat me?" "Just give up, Vladimir. You'll never beat me no matter how much you train or try. I'll just get stronger and stronger at the same time." Vlad groaned and passed out. Maddie asked, "You must be James if I'm correct?" James nodded and turned to face Maddie with a look of confusion. "You must Danny's Mother, Maddie correct?"

She nodded and said, "Why isn't Danny the leader of the group?" James looked at Danny and he had a look of annoyance on his face.

James shook his head and said, "Our masters decided I would be leader and Danny and Amber accepted it immediately. Our Masters were a former future version of myself, one of his allies and Master Clockwork. You may want Danny to be the leader but, and no offense Danny, but Danny couldn't have gotten here if not for my Leadership and Amber's Love." Maddie growled, "but Danny is a capable leader: he saved the world for crying out loud!" James shook his head, "No, Danny may have come up with the plan…but it took many people in order to make that antenna and many ghosts to make the antenna work. You have to work as a team in order to get things done. We all can't work alone. Heck even some Superheroes such as Batman, who normally works alone, had some help with saving the day or saving the world."

Maddie couldn't come back from that and silenced herself, "Just make sure my babies come back safe." James nodded and boarded the speeder along with the rest of the crew plus Jazz.

The Speeder flew up and off into the next destination and into the next Adventure!

Meanwhile, the angel watched and followed them from a distance.

 **Now, time for the next story!**


End file.
